Master of Death:The Forsaken One Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto doesn't fight on one front but all three. Follow this path of the series as we cover the path of one of Naruto's darker Alter-Ego Tempest. Despite having their abilities Naruto is not an Arrancar or Espada. NarutoxHarem.


MoD: DP

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Story Start

0000000

Tia Harribel from the moment she saw the creature was fascinated him. Like the wind he literally occurred out of nowhere and cleaved the creature that were pursuing her and her three companions in two before he started devouring it. At first he seemed like a common hollow, but to her surprise he was remarkably intelligent. Though what fascinated her was the fact that only the top portion of his face was covered in hollow bones with the most of his body relatively human. Whatever he was it was a different type of evolution of being a hollow. Though to take out a hollow from Barragan's court with ease was no easy feet. Even a Vasto Lorde such as herself didn't have that much power.

When the creature turned to her and began sizing her up. Her entire body was covered by white hollow bone with the exception of her arms, breasts, and gut by blue hollow bone. Her left arm consisted of a shark fang and with the only portions of her not covered in bone was her short, messy blond hair, part of her face which showed off dark skin and green eyes. Though his intense gaze most have aroused the ire of her companions as they moved in front of Harribel to protect her despite their own injuries.

Mere Adjuchas, Sung-Sun a snake-like Hollow, Mira Rose a lion-like Hollow, and Apacci a deer-like Hollow whose devotion was so great they would laid down their lives for Harribel. **''You have heard of the Shinigami who has arrived and is recruiting the strongest of us hollows correct?'' **he asked and waited for a response. Harribel stood and waved down her companions as she answered the creature. Whatever he was he didn't feel like a hollow at all.

''**Are you an associate of that man? Have you come to recruit us?''**

''No and yes...'' he answered Harribel's question. **''I am no servant of that man, but I am looking for allies. There is another dimension known as Hell; the forsaken dimension where only the darkest of souls go. For years I struggled until I carve my way out of there and find myself here. The lord there plans on waging a war and neither side of Shinigami or Hollow can take on their forces alone. If you wish to survive you will follow my order without question, but unlike the shinigami I do care and look after my followers. From this moment if you choose to follow me I will be known as Tempest-sama...so how about it? Will you join me Vasto Lorde.** **After all, every emperor needs his empress.'' **

Realizing that Barragan could be rather unreasonable and would consider the death of one of his elite an insult Harribel had no choice unless she wanted to spend the rest of her life running from Barrigan and having to watch out for her followers. '**'Very well...I will accept your Proposal Tempest-Sama.''**

''I digress...I do not know your name.''

''I am...Tier Harribel.'' she introduced herself.  
**  
''And your companions?''  
**  
One by one they introduced themselves as Tempest welcomed them to the fold. For the time being they agreed to work under the Shinigami Aizen until they could take advantage of a moment of weakness to mutiny. And from that moment Harribel followed the Devourer known as Tempest who not only took power from those he eaten but abilities as well. His only elaboration on the ability was something he learned from a former enemy and because of the process would only be Temporary until he was whole again. Whatever it was that went Tempest never went into it.

So one by one the hollows went under the Arrancar process. Harribel found the form favorable as Tempest's eye found itself on her more then prior to the form. It wasn't his looks, but the fact that they often had long and peaceful conversations instead of a mindless struggle for power and titles that meant nothing. Harribel with a more humanoid form was wearing an Arrancar jacket, something that all those who went under the process had. Unlike the others her was an extreme variation that covered the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards and the jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Harribel carried her Zanpakuto horizontally horizontally across her back which was a notably broad and short compared to others, completely hollow in the middle, and had a western-style guard.

Despite the power she had Harribel would avoid conflict if she could. She found the senseless fighting that most others indulge in quite tasteless. The noise of Mira-Rose and Apacci's endlessly arguing reached her ears and didn't even break her from her thoughts. Harribel had long sense gotten used to it.

''You two are so childish. No wonder Tempest-sama doesn't spend that much time training you!'' Sung-sun snidely remarked as she covered her mouth with her sleeve per usual. The former Lavender snake was now a slender young woman with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye which in fact like the rest one was lavender. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs along with a furry black necklace she wore around her neck. Her uniform consisted of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. She also wore two thin belts that criss cross around her waist. Though it was because of her previous form that Tempest dubbed her Cyan because of how close her color shade was to it and when he didn't call her Cyan he called her Sun-Sun.

''What did you say you smug bitch?'' while she wasn't the most temperamental of the three Mira-rose definitely had a temper. She was a dark-skinned Arrancar with Amazon stature with a well toned body and dressing. She had long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole was positioned midway between her navel and breasts. Mira-Rose was dubbed the name Franceska despite the fact it didn't really fit her background and Tempest merely stated it was the beauty of the name that suit the arrancar's fire, which she didn't hesitate to rub in the others face from time to time.

''You going deaf Gorilla? This little snake called us childish!'' Apacci reiterated as her nostril flared. Short tempered and rule Apacci was quick to kick someone's ass if they crossed her wrong. The young arrancar had heterochromia, with her right eye a ice blue and left eye an amber shade with a red outline around it. Her hair was that of a bluish-black jaw-length hair and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle, much like that of a unicorn. She wore the white standard Arrancar uniform, but it was customized with shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v neck and gloves and collars over her wrists, which actually was her Zanpakuto.

''Who the hell asked you?''

''Must be Tuesday again!'' a new, gentle voice stated as the frost haired Tempest and a woman with blue-green hair walked out into the desert where the other four arrancar were. Like Harribel she was quite chesty as well not to mention hazel eyes and larger than average incisors. Her hollow mask fragment was a large skull on her head with a pair of curved horns. Her Arrancar outfit covered her body entirely and did more then show off her full-figured womanly form.

''With them it's always Tuesday!'' Tempest said as he stretched and let out a groan. His outfit was a slightly modified Arrancar outfit with the pants having orange stripes going down the sides and with his shirt open down the middle showing off his well defined pecs and muscled chest. His arms also had a small layer of muscle and he had a small bit of facial hair on his chin. ''Apache! Sun-Sun! Mira-rose!'' He called for the Quinta Espada's fraccion. 

''I have a very special assignment for you girls.''

''Whatever it is Arashi-sama you can count on me!'' Mira-rose declared confidently as she pointed to herself.

In response to Mira-Rose's confident remark Apacci rudely remarked. ''Why not blow him why you're at.'' though the grumble wasn't low enough to escape the ear of her companion.

''What was that bitch?'' Mira-rose remarked with a snarl.

''You heard me...'' Apacci challenged her as their foreheads pressed together.

''Fucking no tit-slut!''

''Cow-Titted whore!''

Sun-Sun held her sleeve up to her mouth. "Tempest-sama, Apache and Mira-rose are so childish. I'll be sure to make sure they won't mess up whatever task you have in mind.''

''What was that?''

''No one asked you Sung-Sun.''

''It's not that difficult of the task girl. If you meet someone who calls himself the eight division captain just kick him in the nuts for me?''

The girls gave him a quizzical look.

''Long story...better if you don't ask...I would ask Harribel but...'' He looked towards the still impassive woman. ''But she doesn't know how to have fun...'' He teased as the Fifth Espada ignored him.

The girls said nothing in response. While they were fiercely loyal to Harribel and was quick to cut down anyone that dare mouth a bad word against her, they were just as loyal to Tempest as well, for various reasons. That and they knew that Tempest wouldn't intentionally bad mouth Harribel.

''You four better getting going. Aizen-_sama _is waiting,'' Neliel said before once more wrapping her arms around Naruto. Maybe they could occupy themselves a bit before having to deal with their guests.

''Girls...let's go!'' Harribel stated as she opened a Garganta.

''Yes Harribel-sama...'' They answered. They turned and replied once more as once more as one to the two embracing Espada before bickering again.

''I suppose it's time to play our part as well?''

''Yeah...I'm curious to see just how much my other halves as developed the boy's skill.'' The blond answered as he scratched the back of his neck. Under the mane of hair a number in bold was tattooed on the back of his neck. It was that of an Angel.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Okay I re-did the fic. And unlike Bleach my Winter War is going to be completely different and by different I mean it's going to be an actual war that spreads out a pretty long time-frame.

I know you guys have been waiting so here is the second of the three perspectives. And yes in this fic Naruto is not an Espada or Vizard and he has actually been in Hell. (Flashbacks will cover stuff later.), but when the time comes you'll see what the result of that is. Anyway when I do the Shinigami one I won't be starting in the chronological part of Naruto's arrival as I always find myself rushing through those henceforth the flashback. Better to have quite a few flashbacks then have a crappy and rushed through chapter.

And yes Harribel is the Fifth Espada for the reason so don't whine and complain about me making a mistake, I don't make mistakes like those. I only make particular grammar and spelling mistakes thank you very much and if you see them point out the specific words don't just say I made a mistake. Saying that isn't going to magically make the wording correct.


End file.
